


It wasn't supposed to end like this...

by Alicimou



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicimou/pseuds/Alicimou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dave had been valiantly been fighting Jack, until the tides turned and everything was soon plunged into chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It wasn't supposed to end like this...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic up on here! And I don't know how often this will be updated, though if a lot of people like it, I'll probably end up updating pretty quick. I already have an idea of what I want to happen.

Blue eyes filled with fear stared into the deep red eyes, which were usually hidden by a pair of shades, not two inches from his face, “D-Dave?” John’s voice trembled as he spoke quietly, staring at his cool-kid friend who remained unresponsive – crying out when blood trickled from the corners of Dave’s mouth. “Fuck, Dave!” Arms darting out, John caught the falling form of Dave just before he hit the ground though his eyes remained focussed on the thing which was looming behind the Knight, red blood glistening on the blade it held. “Shit, come on Dave! D-Don’t you dare go dying on me! You’re stronger than this, r-right?” John panted, keeping a tight hold on Dave but his gaze never moved from Jack Noir, who seemed to be observing the scene before him with a sense of glee. “You shouldn’t have protected me!” By this point, he was yelling but it was mainly out of fear. The sound of his voice rising caused Dave to stir. The blonde male let out a weak laugh, head shaking slowly.   
“You’re the one who’s going to win this game… you need to keep on living Egbert! Now fucking run.” With a strong push of his arms John was falling backwards and onto his arse while Dave stood tall, looking every bit like the valiant knight he was when he dived towards Jack – half sword raised, the wound which had left a gaping hole in his chest doing nothing to slow him down when the two swords clashed in mid-air.

John knew the Knight wouldn’t be able to keep going for much longer, not with the wound in his chest bleeding like it was, but he knew he couldn’t go against what Dave had asked him, not when he was practically dying for his sake! Tearing his eyes away from the scene of Jack and Dave fighting, John span on his heels and ran. Ran for his life. He didn’t know how long he kept running, nor did he know how far he’d run but he knew he couldn’t stop. At some point, the tears had started streaming down his dirty, bloodied face making tracks before dripping off his chin and onto the ground below. Before long the cerulean clad boy stopped running, chest heaving while he tried to catch his breath but it caught in his throat mere seconds later when he heard the victorious cry of Jack ring through the barren land and John knew. He just knew that Dave had been defeated. That he’d died a valiant death. His best friend, the one who he trusted with his life… gone forever. For a moment, John swayed on the spot, brain trying to comprehend what happened and when it did the Heir collapsed to his knees, sobs wracking his small frame. He stayed like that for an hour, maybe more, not caring about how the world seemed to be falling apart around him… although he was soon brought out of his stupor by the stupid ding of someone pestering him on Pesterchum. With a heavy sigh, John turned slowly and planted his ass on the ground, flicking open his mobile to see who wanted to speak with him.


End file.
